ugwlfandomcom-20200213-history
Gave Novel
"''Good thing no one's gonna jump off this titantro-''" The least liked wrestler in UGWL, Gave Novel with his trench coat and evil mustache was always ready for any fight, even if he never won anything special. Biography The evil twin brother of Gabe Newell, Gave Novel was born at the same time as Gabe. Both of them went grew up together peacefully until Gave Novel realized what Gabe was going to do with his life. Making video games. Gave was disgusted, how could someone as smart as Gabe make worthless video games? He would refuse to talk to Gabe ever again, and infact Gabe never saw him again after he disappeared from the Newell house. What actually happened? Gave was going to actually murder Gabe due to the anger he had inside of him from their argument, until he noticed something in his basement. What he noticed was the portal to Sigil. Confused, Gave Novel went into the portal only to find out he was transported to a new world. Gave Novel realized something about this world though, and that something was that Gabe was looked at like a god. Gave, frustrated at the idea of his brother being looked at like a god, decided to impersonate him and try and ruin his reputation and image. The first part of his plan, having the new look and evil mustache was completed. Now he needed to go to the second part of his plan, which involved entering the Useless Group Wrasslin' League. He went up to the GM, SkyRocket, and was offered a job due to Sky mistaking him as Gabe Newell and being overly excited that he could steal someone from the rival promotion. Now with his impersonation working perfectly, Gave could ruin Gabe's reputation by killing people inside the ring, all while acting like Gabe. In UGWL Gave Novel was generally hated by the UGWL universe, and had no one ever cheer for him except for his very first appearance (mostly due to his theme song). Wearing his trench coat and sporting his evil mustache, he was ready for any fight. I've arrived (The SVR07 era) Gave Novel arrived in UGWL on S1E1 and made a huge impact by losing to five other UGWL superstars. He would not appear until S2E3, and would only return to show up in Royal Rumble matches until episode S2E6 where he was in the "You Tried!" #1 contender Elimination Chamber match, which he ended up winning. Gave Novel, with absolutely no support from the crowd ended up going home and questioning his life afterwards. Wrasslemania I Gave Novel was not prepared for his Wrasslemania match against Slingblade for the "You Tried!" championship, and right before the match started Bulge Ironbeard jumped off the titantron, and rolled a 20 on the dice and got a critical hit. Gave Novel was instantly killed due to Bulge Ironbeard landing on him and was buried in his grave the night after the stream, never to be seen again. Category:Wrestler Category:Dead